Linge sale en famille
by Ministarlet
Summary: Ne pas se fier au titre... Encore une comédie plaçant les Cullen dans une situation burlesque.
1. Chapter 1

**Linge sale en famille**

_Encore une fois j'ai écrit cette fic avec Arya15 ! Décidément je deviens accro aux fanfictions écrites à deux ! Avec Arya15 comme avec Cuvette, c'est vraiment très amusant, même si c'est beaucoup plus rapide avec Cuvette, qui est ma voisine de classe préférée, alors que j'écris les fics avec Arya15 sur msn. Cette fois encore ça n'a pas loupé, je me suis énormément amusée ! Même si je n'ai absolument rien écrit de pervers, pour changer ! Cette fic place donc encore les Cullens dans une situation étrange... Bonne lecture !_

Esmé repoussa une mèche de son visage d'une main tremblante... Alice n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et elle voulait tenter cette expérience au moins une fois, avec l'aide de Bella, bien entendu. Rosalie n'avait pas souhaité participer. Bella, qui avait une longue expérience en la matière, serait certainement capable de tout lui expliquer avant le retour de la plus petite de ses filles.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jeter le mode d'emploi ? Tous ces boutons se ressemblaient et ça avait l'air plus compliqué à utiliser qu'un four. Malheureusement pour elle. Mais elle devait y arriver, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule semaine avant le retour d'Alice, très peu de temps pour ainsi dire.

Main dans la main avec Edward, Bella arriva enfin dans la buanderie des Cullen, répondant à l'appel désespéré de sa belle-mère.

Bella comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ?"

Esmé grimaça.

"-Il n'y aura pas mort d'homme..."

Bella soupira.

"Forcément nous sommes tous des vampires, Esmé !"

L'aînée des Cullen lui adressa un sourire penaud. La nouvelle arrivée dans la famille n'avait pas tort...

Bella reprit la parole.

-3 En quoi puis-je t'aider Esmé ?3

Edward éclata de rire, découvrant avant Bella le dilemme de sa mère.

3- Et bien, je me demandais si tu savais toujours te servir de ce genre d'engin, Alice ne m'a jamais laissé tenter cette expérience."

Bella éclata de rire à son tour.

"-Edward ? Est-ce que ta mère est bien en train de me dire qu'elle veut porter le même vêtement plus d'une fois ?!

-J'en ai bien peur..."

Bella ricana encore plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Elle fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse un long moment. Esmé finit par s'inquiéter.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si... J'essaie juste de me rappeler. Et je me demande aussi quel supplice Alice va m'infliger pour t'avoir aidée à mettre en route une machine à laver."

Esmé poussa un soupir désespéré.

Edward, désireux qu'Esmé puisse réaliser ce qu'elle considère comme un exploit, se rapprocha de Bella.

"- Je vais te protéger d'Alice, je te promets."

Bella se retourna vers son mari.

-" Depuis quand as-tu de l'influence sur ta sœur ?

Tu ne connais pas mes talents de maître chanteur", répliqua-t-il.

Bella marqua une pause et recommença à rire...

"-Quoi encore ?, s'impatienta Edward. Tu sais, c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu ris !!!"

La "nouvelle-née" s'étouffait presque à force de rire.

"-C'est.. Parce que... C'est pas drôle..., hoqueta-t-elle. Je me disais juste que...

-Que ?

-Vu la façon dont tu joues du piano, tu dois être bon chanteur. Voir maître chanteur !!!"

Esmé et Edward levèrent simultanément un sourcil perplexe. Est-ce que Bella avait absorbé des substances illicites ces derniers temps ? Non, mieux, est-ce qu'une drogue pouvait affecter le métabolisme d'un vampire ?! La question pouvait se poser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward essaya de reprendre les choses en main, voyant que sa femme ne se calmait pas.

- Je suis flatté que tu le voies de cette manière. Je te parlais juste de mes talents de maître chanteur.

Bella réussit à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et pointa son doigt sur le torse de son mari. "-Ne crois pas que j'ai complètement oublié tout le chantage que tu as déjà fait ! Je n'étais peut-être qu'humaine, mais je n'ai pas tout oublié de ma vie antérieure.

-Oups..."

La réponse d'Edward fit sourire Esmé. Bella se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se retenir de rire. Peine perdue. Son rire cristallin retentit à nouveau dans la maison quand un courant d'air frais arriva dans la pièce. Jasper et Emmet s'étaient incrustés en courant dans la pièce.

Emmet haussa les sourcils.

"- Pouvons-nous partager la plaisanterie avec vous ? Demanda Emmett.

- Je ne pense pas que ceci en vaille la peine", répondit Edward.

Bella se calma et fixa Edward puis tourna la tête vers ses deux nouveaux frères.

"- Nous étions en train d'évaluer les talents d'Edward en ce qui concernait le chantage.

-Je pense bien qu'il explose les records, affirma Jasper, silencieux jusque là.

-Hey !!!"

Esmé commençait à s'impatienter.

"-Alice arrive bientôt les enfants et je veux réussir à faire tourner cette machine au moins une fois ! Alors tout le monde dehors !!!"

Elle avait joint le geste à la parole, les poussant tous vers la porte. L'ayant fermée, elle s'appuya sur elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule.

"-BELLA !!!"

Elle entendit Emmet se moquer.

"-Que Dieu ait son âme..."

Bella franchit la porte de la pièce seule et la referma derrière elle. Elle se mit de nouveau à rire seule, dos à la porte. Elle reprit lentement contenance puis fit face à Esmé.

"- Allons-y !"

D'une main tremblante, Esmé laissa tomber son chemisier dans le tambour. Bella s'approcha.

"- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mettre un peu plus de vêtements dedans ?

-Tu crois ?", hésita Esmé.

Elle finit par laisser tomber un t-shirt dans le tambour. Bella sursauta.

"-Non, mais ça va pas ?! On met pas un truc blanc et un truc rouge dans la même machine !"

Esmé ouvrit de grands yeux et Bella eut l'impression d'expliquer à une personne âgée comment se servir d'un ordinateur.

Elle n'osait d'ailleurs même pas penser à ce qui allait se passer si un jour Esmé lui demandait comment se servir d'un ordinateur.

Esmé la regarda.

"- Tu crois vraiment ?"

Bella désespérait pour de bon.

"- À moins que tu ne tiennes à avoir un T-shirt rose ensuite. Quoique… avec cela Alice ne se doutera peut-être pas que tu as mis deux fois le même maillot…"

La même idée traversa la tête des deux jeunes femmes. Bella se précipita sur le linge sale et fourra tout dans la machine sans se préoccuper ni des couleurs, ni des températures de lavage. Esmé fit de même.

"-Tu crois que ça marchera ?"

Esmé espérait toujours.

"- Je l'espère vraiment en tout cas."

Bella s'avança pour fermer le tambour mais se recula au dernier moment.

"- À toi l'honneur."

Avec un immense sourire, rempli de fierté, Esmé s'avança et appuya lentement mais sûrement sur le couvercle jusqu'à ce qu'un clic retentisse dans la pièce.

Des applaudissements retentirent derrière la porte.

Bella éclata de rire avant de se renfrogner.

"-Attends une seconde..."

Elle ouvrit la machine précipitamment et en sortit une rose de taille minuscule.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Un habit de poupée ?," hasarda Esmé.

Bella se mit à râler, provoquant d'autres applaudissements de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Non, c'était la robe de Renesmée que je préférais ! !"

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Linge sale**

_Aussi étrange que cela puissa paraître, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire. Déjà parce qu'Arya15 et moi ne pouvons écrire ensemble que sur msn et qu'il est assez difficile de concilier nos emploi du temps, et ensuite parce qu'il est vraiment difficile pour moi d'écrire avec une multitude de personnages. Mais je pense que nous nous en sommes bien sorties, surtout si on pense que Arya15 a d'autres fics à gérer, et que moi j'ai... Des choses à faire. Et beaucoup de mal à écrire seule. Ca me démotive étrangement... Bon j'arrête mes hors-sujets et on vous laisse lire notre chef d'oeuvre !_

_Amusez vous bien, et n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin !_

Alice poussa le plus silencieusement la porte d'entrée, espérant surprendre sa famille.  
Peine perdue. Quand elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci l'attendait déjà !  
La serial shoppeuse lâcha ses sacs en les voyant, certainement une habitude humaine qui lui était restée.

"-Comment vous avez su ?"

Edward lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

"-Avec un frère télépathe c'est assez difficile de garder un truc secret !"

Alice soupira, déçue.

"-D'habitude, c'est moi qui gâche les surprises des autres !

- La routine est lassante", fit remarquer Emmett.

Alice lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Esmé lui adressa un regard compatissant.

"- Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci ne m'a pas empêchée de vous racheter une garde robe.

- Alice, gémit Bella. Tu sais, ce n'était pas une obligation.

Mais ça m'a fait énormément plaisir", rétorqua sa sœur en la serrant dans ses bras.

Edward et Jasper soupirèrent, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Carlisle.

"-Elle est sincère, expliqua Edward

-Oh", répondit Carlisle.

Bella éclata de rire. Esmé lui adressa un regard menaçant. Bella n'arrêtait pas de rire depuis sa transformation, ça en devenait inquiétant.

"-Aliiiiice !!!

-Ma poupée !!!"

Alice attrapa Renesmée et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez Emmet. Alice lui fit un grand sourire.

"-J'ai appris ça à Paris... -C'était magnifique d'ailleurs ! Paris, Paris, Paris. Il faut vraiment que vous y alliez ! J'adore faire les boutiques pour enfants d'ailleurs !"

Un léger raclement de gorge retentit dans la pièce. Alice se tourna vers son mari.

"- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Hum… Si, je suis impatient…"

Edward éclata de rire devant ses pensées qui montraient entièrement le contraire.  
Alice se renfrogna. Mais son visage s'illumina vite devant Renesmée qui lui montrait sa nouvelle poupée.

"-Regarde Alice !"

Alice fondit devant le joli sourire de sa nièce et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

"-Nessie... Est-ce que ta mère a osé acheter de nouveaux vêtements à ta poupée sans même me convier à la fête ?"

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire angélique.  
Edward se précipita pour emporter Renesmée dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne touche pas le visage de sa tante. Bella se plaça immédiatement devant Alice, avec un sourire d'excuse.

"- Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à résister aux caprices de ma fille. Je pense que tu es dans le même cas, non ?"

Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fixa Renesmée qu'Edward essayait de distraire.

"- C'est vrai ma puce ?

-C'est vrai, Maman ne sait rien me refuser... Mais...

-Mais ?, grinça Alice, menaçante.

-Mais Maman a pas acheté ses habits !"

La jeune femme fusilla Bella du regard.

"-Bella ?! J'aimerais comprendre...

- Hum… je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais gardée les habits de mes poupées ?"

Edward pouffa. Emmett s'avança.

"- Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu jouais à la poupée Bella ? Je savais que tu t'ennuyais lorsqu'Edward allait chasser, mais pas à ce point."

Bella soupira.

"- Quand j'étais petite Emmett.

-Tu ne m'as dit un jour que tu avais toujours détesté tout ce qui touchait à ce genre de gamineries Bella ?" S'exclama Alice.

La dernière femme arrivée dans la famille recula d'un pas. De deux pas quand Renesmée reprit la parole de sa voix fluette.

"-Mais nooon. (Edward grimaça) C'est juste mes habits qui ont rétréci au lavage !"

Alice éclata d'un rire argentin magnifique.

"- Ma petite Nessie…

- Je ne suis pas petite," protesta l'intéressée.

Alice sourit.

"- Enfin, de quelle histoire as-tu entendu parler pour me parler de lavage ? "

Bella et Esmé se mirent à tousser de façon exagérée et s'éloignèrent vers la porte.

"-Vous, vous restez ici !!!"

La voix d'Alice était devenue tranchante. Bella regarda Esmé d'un air coupable, ce qui acheva de convaincre Alice qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle courut jusqu'à la buanderie. Et grimaça lorsque l'insupportable odeur de lessive - que Bella et Esmé avaient utilisée en surdose - atteignit son pauvre nez trop sensible. Un grognement féroce lui échappa. Jasper accourrut près de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

"- Ne t'énerve pas pour cela ma chérie."

Peine perdue, Alice l'envoya balader d'un geste rageur, d'autant plus en colère qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour la calmer de manière artificielle. Elle remarqua à peine la mini-inondation à côté de la machine -Bella n'avait apparemment pas de souvenirs parfaits de l'utilisation d'un tel appareil- et se tourna vers Rosalie.

"-Et toi tu as laissé faire ?!

- Tu tenais vraiment à ce que je me fasse démembrer ? Râla la blonde. Je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à ces idioties."

Le "lutin" se tourna vers Bella et regarda son T-shirt rouge.

"- Ne me dit pas que c'est la deuxième fois que tu le mets ? Que tu as osé porter les choses qui sont sorties de cette machine ?"

Bella grimaça. En fait, ce n'était pas un T-shirt qu'elle avait déjà porté. Comme l'avait dit Renesmée, tout ce qui se trouvait dans la machine à laver avait rétréci. Ce qui avait poussé sa maman à lui acheter une poupée pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite fille. Et d'Edward aussi, en fait. Apparemment, le jeune papa avait énormément de plaisir à jouer à la poupée avec son adorable fillette, pour la plus grande joie d'Emmet et de Renesmée. Emmet n'arrêtait pas de taquiner son frère à ce sujet.

"- Bella ?" Menaça Alice.

Bella recula un peu.

"- À qui est ce maillot ?"

Alice montra légèrement les dents ce qui obligea Bella à mentir de nouveau.

"- C'est Emmett qui nous a lancé un pari !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

"-Merci Bella !!!!

-De rien."

Carlisle se mit à rire.

"-Alice, tu ne vas pas piquer une crise parce que Bella est partie acheter deux T-shirts au supermarché du coin ! C'est ridicule !"

Alice plissa les yeux.

"-DEUX T-shirts ?! Au SUPERMARCHE ?!"

Esmé pinça Carlisle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire mal.

"- Vous avez osé acheter des vêtements au supermarché ! Je n'y crois pas ! On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls un petit moment ! Moi qui croyais vous avoir bien appris !"

Elle continua à pester ainsi pendant un bon moment contre tous les membres de sa famille. Puis, soudainement elle se redressa et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

"- J'exige un récit détaillé de ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence !"

Esmé s'énerva.

"-Stop ! J'en ai assez Alice. On fait ce qu'on veut ici !"

Emmet explosa de rire. Esmée reprit la parole, et lui attrapa la main.

"-Et puis, c'est super pratique pour faire de jolis habits de poupée ! Tu achètes des vêtements normaux pour adultes... Tu les mets dans la machine... Et tu as des habits de poupée !"

Alice réfléchit quelques secondes.

"- C'est vrai que les habits pour poupée ne sont pas assez chers."

Bella grimaça à la mention de la façon dont Alice considérait l'argent. Esmé continua sur sa lancée trop heureuse d'avoir su captivé sa fille.

"- Tu veux voir comment ça marche ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça. Esmé, fière d'elle, se dirigea vers la machine, prit un morceau de tissu qui traînait non loin -qui se révéla plus tard être la robe de soirée préférée de Rosalie- et le fourra dans la machine.  
Elle vida également le reste de la bouteille de lessive liquide et vida complètement une autre bouteille d'assouplissant. Edward commença à ricaner. Bella se chargea de mettre la machine en route.  
Elle se retourna et fixa son mari avec un air interrogateur.

"- Si vous continuez ainsi, je ne pense pas que c'est de la lessive que vous allez devoir racheter mais une machine.

- Pourquoi ?" Demanda bêtement Esmé.

"- Je pense que vous en mettez un peu de trop. Ça empeste.

-Bah comme ça ce sera fort propre," Renesmée sourit.

Edward éclata de rire et embrassa sa fille sur le front. La petite fille s'assit devant la machine, sur les pieds de son oncle Emmet, pour regarder le tambour tourner, fascinée.  
Emmet se pencha et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en taquinant Alice. Mais cette dernière semblait au moins aussi intéressée que sa nièce.  
Alice approcha sa tête du tambour, examinant la façon dont les couleurs se mélangeaient. Elle était complètement fascinée.

"- Déjà !S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta de tourner. On recommence ? "

Esmé éclata de rire, vite imitée par le restant de la famille, exceptée la petite Renesmée qui ne comprenait pas.  
Alice sortit la robe de la machine, provoquant un grognement étouffé de la part de Rosalie.

"-Eh !!! Mais c'était à moi ça !"

Esmé grimaça, sincèrement désolée, mais surtout heureuse qu'Alice soit calmée.

"-Oups..."

Alice sourit.

"-C'est pas grave, Rosalie. Je te rachèterai la même !"

Rosalie s'apaisa quelque peu. Renesmée en profita pour lui tirer la manche.

"-Rose ? Est-ce qu'on pourra faire pareil avec ta robe bleue ?"

Edward se tendit, sachant à quel point sa soeur pouvait tenir à cette robe. Mais Rosalie, comme toujours, fondit devant le joli minois de sa nièce.

"-Mais bien sûr ma chérie... Va la chercher !"

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle revint aussitôt, tenant un petit bout de tissu taché.

"-Euh... Je suis tombée."

Puis, pour reprendre la formule favorite de son père : "Oups ?"

**Fin**


End file.
